Sensaciones
by maxhika
Summary: Lo que realmente sienten es díficil de explicar con palabras, por lo que es mejor demostrarlo con hechos que hacen que las sensaciones estén a su máximo esplendor. Ranma y Akane 100% Espero que el two-shot les guste n.n Gracias por leer :D AVISO DE INDIFERENCIA.
1. Akane

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sensaciones<strong>

**Akane**

* * *

><p>Todo inicia con una pelea: él tratando de quitarle la comida y su padre tratando de comérsela antes de que se la arrebate. Ahora que el tío Genma se ha comido la ración de Ranma, se ve como el hombre sale volando directo al estanque donde surge un enorme panda que a una velocidad no muy propia para el tamaño del animal, ya está dándole pelea a Ranma.<p>

—He terminado —anuncié, dejando mi plato sobre la mesa. Me encuentro demasiado cansada ya, quiero irme acostar y dormir todo lo posible, mañana es sábado, así que me puedo dar el lujo de despertarme más tarde.

Me doy cuenta que poco caso me hacen, pero eso no me interesa, realmente quiero ir a dormirme ya.

—Akane —me llama de repente mi padre, así que no me queda de otra que girar un poco la cabeza para verlo—. Descansa hija mía, dulces sueños —me sonríe.

—Gracias, papá, igualmente, dulces sueños —le agradezco haciendo un pequeñísima reverencia mientras le sonrío.

* * *

><p>Ya estoy lista para meterme a la cama, termino de abotonar mi pijama de color amarillo que tiene estampados de cerditos negros, ah como me recuerda a mi pequeño P-chan, ahora que me acuerdo, tiene ya bastante tiempo sin verlo, espero que se encuentre bien, ése animalito es muy aventurero.<p>

Me acuesto y de inmediato me pongo de lado para así ver a la pared. Los ojos me pesan y suelto un gran bostezo que hace que me lloren mis ojos. Ya no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo, el sueño me está venciendo.

* * *

><p>—Akane —me parece escuchar una vocecita—. Akane —me giré al escuchar los pequeños golpes en mi ventana—. Akane, sé que estás despierta, ábreme —no lo estaba soñando, así que de mala gana y de mal humor me levanté. Era Ranma que estaba en el alfeizar, colgado de cabeza, dejando su frente al descubierto, viéndose… lindo. No supe que pasó por ésos segundo, pero me quedé parada admirando a mi prometido, se veía tan bien e inconscientemente sonreí. Al percatarme de lo que estaba haciendo, agite mi cabeza y mostré mi semblante de molesta por que interfirieron mi agradable sueño.<p>

—¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunté mientras deslizaba la ventana.

—Es que yo… —empezó a chocar sus dedos índices sin dejar de mirarlos, de repente me miraba y luego volvía a sus interesantes dedos.

—Habla ya, que me estoy muriendo de sueño —le reclamé, y era verdad, me estaba literalmente cayendo de sueño, mí día fue extenuante con tanto examen y demostración física en la escuela, además de haber tenido que soportar a las fastidiosas de Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi, ésta última me atacó con un mazo tres veces, y aparte, el acoso de ése testarudo de Kuno… mi día fue agotador.

—Akane… —Ranma fijó su mirada en mí.

Me sorprendí y al parecer tener ésos bellos ojos azules mirándome tan fijamente y de una manera indescifrable para mí, me despertó, e incluso me puse algo nerviosa. Sentí claramente como mis mejillas se llenaban de color al sentir el calor invadir mi cuerpo.

Él me sonrió, ni cuenta me di cuando él ya estaba dentro de mi cuarto, me tomó de la mano, cosa que me hizo temblar de una manera muy agradable, al tiempo que mis entrañas parecían tener un ataque de mariposas que revoloteaban felizmente, y mi corazón, dios mío, pensé que se me iba a salir por la boca. Era un hecho, estaba yo por sufrir un ataque de algo, y más, cuando Ranma colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla. Juro por dios que sentí que estaba yo hirviendo por dentro, que mis pulsos se aceleraron al mil por hora, sentí crecer mi corazón dentro de mi pecho, en poco explotaría, y el estómago sentí como un vacío de esos que parece que vas bajando la montaña rusa. Abrí la boca en busca de aire, porque era incapaz de respirar con la nariz, sentí que el aire que había a mí alrededor se estaba agotando a cada segundo, a cada centímetro que Ranma se estaba acercando a mí de ésa forma tan segura.

—Akane —habló suave, claro, llegando a mí el aliento a menta que en ése momento hizo flaquear mis piernas.

¿Sueño, dónde? Brillaba por su ausencia, en ése momento estaba más despierta que nunca en mi vida.

Me iba a desmayar de un momento a otro, necesitaba algo que me sostuviera o caería al suelo irremediablemente, pero no me imaginé que una mano de Ranma fuera la que me sujetaba por la cintura y que de un jalón un poco brusco, terminara mi vientre pegado al de él.

Morí, sentí que morí en ése momento.

La piel se me erizó, sintiendo un delicioso escalofrío que me sacudió completita cuando Ranma se acercó más y podía escuchar su respiración.

Sus dedos pasaron por mis labios con suavidad y yo pensaba en algo que olvidé por completo al ver como los ojos de Ranma se concentraban en mi boca, por reacción me humedecí mis labios… no sé porque lo hice, pero lo sentí necesario.

Subí al cielo, viaje por las estrellas, podía ver el más hermoso de los amaneceres, escuchar a las aves cantar, florecer las flores, baje de repente, pero sin lastimarme, miles y miles de emociones y sensaciones provocadas por aquel contacto. Uno que desde hace mucho tiempo yo anhelaba con todo mí ser, al fin se había cumplido. Nos vimos a los ojos, algo sonrojados pero diciéndonos todo en la mirada, yo sabía que con ella le decía que estaba feliz de aquel beso, que lo amaba y que él era todo para mí, que deseaba estar con él todo lo que restaba de mi vida entre muchas cosas más.

—Ranma —le hablé y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, fui yo quien lo presionó por las mejillas para besarlo, mostrándole todo lo que él me hizo sentir a mí con su beso. Disfruté mucho finalmente poder saborear sus labios que siempre veía de forma discreta.

Fue simplemente bello, al principio lo sentí algo rígido pero no duró ni un segundo en que él también empezara a disfrutar de aquel beso. Incluso me atreví a morder un poco su labio inferior, vaya que me resultó delicioso y me estaba causando más sensaciones desconocidas para mí, pero muy agradables y placenteras y al parecer Ranma no estaba nada indiferente porque me presionó más contra él. Duró más que el anterior y tuvimos que separarnos, no por no querer besarnos, sino porque necesitábamos oxígeno, respiramos muy agitados.

—¿Continuamos? —le pregunté todavía jadeante, pero muy divertida.

—¡Claro! —Ranma me tomó por la cintura y volvimos a besarnos.

La noche fue simplemente maravillosa. Me volví a quedar dormida después de unas cuantas horas de besos y es que ahora, podía dormir todavía mejor cuando Ranma también se quedó a mí lado, abrazándome con dulzura.

Vaya que teníamos muchos que decirnos y lo mejor de todo es que no hubo palabras de por medio, sino lo que hicimos. Fue una excelente noche para mí y para Ranma. Lo amo y él me ama, es la única verdad, le pese a quien le pese y después de ésta noche, estoy segura que nuestro compromiso va a dar un gran paso, y ustedes son testigos de ello.

**» Continuará...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola bellísimas personas de Fanfiction! <strong>

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien, esta pequeña mini historia (2 capítulos) se me acabó de ocurrir, y quiero compartirlo con ustedes n.n es dedicado a las personas que he hecho sufrir mucho con Indiferencia. Es un pequeño regalo, espero que les guste n.n 100% Ranma y Akane. Les dejó a su imaginación por qué fue una excelente noche para ellos ;) **

**Me despido por el momento ya que haré la parte de Ranma, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso ;) **

**Bye bye. **


	2. Ranma

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sensaciones <strong>

**Ranma**

* * *

><p>Todo inicia con una pelea: mi idiota padre queriéndome quitar mi comida, pero yo le daré batalla, sabrá lo que es meterse con la comida del gran Ranma Saotome. ¡El muy miserable de mi papá se ha comido mi porción! ¡Esto no se lo perdonaré! Arrojé al viejo al estanque y sale un panda completamente enojado. No entiendo, sí fue él quien se comió mi comida y todavía se enoja, pero já, que yo lo espero con gusto para darle su merecido.<p>

¿Eh? Akane se levantó de la mesa y ya se va… ¿se habrá molestado por lo de la tarde? ¡Pero yo no hice nada!

Demonios en mi descuido, el maldito viejo me arrojó al estanque y salí como una chica… detesto a ése hombre que dice ser mi padre.

—¡Déjeme en paz, maldito viejo pervertido! —Le grité horrorizado al ver a Happosai frotando su cochina cara en mis pechos.

¿Cómo demonios le hace ése viejo para aparecerse justo cuando yo me convierto en chica? Salí corriendo por agua caliente y al volver a mi cuerpo natural, oh, vaya que disfrute mandando al anciano a volar por el cielo nocturno.

* * *

><p>Voy a ducharme y luego a cepillarme los dientes, ya me cansé, éste día lo sentí bastante pesado. Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi aparecieron de la nada, reclamando un compromiso que yo nunca he hecho con ellas, y Kodachi tratando de golpear a Akane, pero ella no se dejó, me causó gracia como la mandó a volar, y ése Kuno, ¿qué no piensa dejar en paz a mi prometida? ¿Qué no entiende que Akane es mía? Como me revienta ver como se atreve a abrazarla…<p>

Abrí los ojos, asombrado de mis propios pensamientos, por reacción miré a todas partes, temiendo a que me hayan escuchado por sí hablé en voz alta. Pero, no, no lo hice, menos mal, ya me empezaba a asustar que ahí estuvieran todos, grabándome… ah que alivio que sólo fue mi imaginación haciéndome una mala jugada. Vuelvo a disfrutar del baño.

—Akane —murmuré, sonriendo al recordar su bello rostro.

Suspiré muy hondo, de verdad que Akane cada día me encantaba más, pero no encontraba el valor de decir lo que siento por temor a no ser correspondido, más por las palabras que ella dice y de la forma tan segura como las expresa lo que piensa sobre mí, es como sí en verdad sintiera un rotundo desprecio hacia mí, si no fuera por lo que alcance a escuchar de Akane les dijo a Shampoo y a Ukyo.

«_¡Ranma es mi prometido y con la única que se va a casar es conmigo porque nos amamos, dejen de atosigarlo y entiéndalo de una buena vez!_» sí, la escuché a pesar de que ya iba yo volando cortesía por Ukyo y Shampoo que empezaron a pelear y en medio de ellas estaba yo, valiéndoles un cacahuate mi presencia… ah, Akane… mi Akane, me fui volando con una gran sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro, rebosante de alegría saber que las cosas malas que Akane decía de mí, sólo lo hacía para ocultar lo que realmente siente por mí. Es el orgullo lo que no nos permite ser lo que realmente queremos ser el uno con el otro.

Sé que ahora mismo estoy sonriendo como un verdadero idiota, pero no me importa, nadie me está viendo.

Miró con desconcierto a mi padre que aun convertido en panda se mete a la tina, sacando tres cuartos del agua y de inmediato recupera su fisionomía natural.

—El amor, no hay nada como el amor —empezó a cantar, horrorizándome por completo.

Tuve que callar a mi padre, debería ser delito y castigado con pena de muerte el hecho de que cante, porque realmente lo hace pésimo. Bueno, en fin, mejor me cepillo los dientes y me pongo el pijama para irme a descansar.

* * *

><p>Ya listo para dormir, me cubro bien y espero que mi padre no se le ocurra roncar o se irá a dormir al patio, claro que lo sacaré a punta de patadas.<p>

Las palabras de Akane resuenan dentro de mi cabeza con fuerza. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ella dijo. Me levanto y noto que ha pasado un rato desde que yo me acosté, mi padre ya está durmiendo a mi lado, con sus sonoros ronquidos que yo ni cuenta me he dado por sólo concentrarme en lo que Akane dijo. Tengo que averiguar sí lo que Akane les dijo a las chicas es verdad o no. Debo de saberlo.

* * *

><p>No me cuesta nada llegar al techo y dirigirme hacia el cuarto de Akane, donde contemplo como ella está durmiendo tranquila, me da pena despertarla pero no puedo con esta angustia. Toco el cristal de su ventana con suavidad, mientras la llamó suavemente.<p>

Ya la desperté y parece molesta por ése hecho.

—¿Qué quieres? —Me preguntó mientras abría su ventana.

—Es que yo… —titubé, empecé a jugar con mis dedos porque tenía vergüenza de haberla despertado a ésas horas, me pude haber esperado un poco más. La miré y verla así con cara de enfado me apenó aún más, así que volví a ver mis dedos.

—Habla ya, que me estoy muriendo de sueño —me dijo con voz regañona, pero en sus bellos ojitos que tanto me encantaban se notaba el cansancio. Era mejor dejarla dormir y mañana hablar con ella.

Las palabras de Akane llegaron de repente a mi mente que me obligaron a tener valor y quedarme ahí.

—Akane… —la observe fijamente a sus ojos.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, no entiendo muy bien por qué, pero me agrada porque al parecer se le quitó el sueño, toda su atención estaba puesta en mí, además de que noté cierto nerviosismo que francamente me encantó, fue algo que me dio todavía más fuerza y ánimo para continuar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron dándole ése toque tan hermoso que sólo ella tenía.

Sonrío por el gusto que me da verla así, siento que tengo el control de la situación, algo a mi favor y que me da pie a hablar bien las cosas con ella, tal vez hasta me anime de decirle lo mucho que ella me gusta, que me encanta… No me di cuenta, pero ya estoy dentro de su cuarto, estoy a punto de hacer la técnica del tigre caído para pedirle una gran disculpa por introducirme a su habitación sin su permiso, como un vil intruso, más me vale que actúe rápido o saldré volando de ahí. Tomé su mano rápido, quedando muy admirado por haberme atrevido a hacerlo, en serio saldría volando de ahí con un fuerte golpe del mazo marca AT. Cerré los ojos con fuerza por un segundo pero no hubo nada por parte de Akane, así que abrí los ojos, ella parecía gustarle el hecho de que la tomara de la mano e incluso puedo jurar que sentí su mano temblar entre la mía. Fue muy lindo. La verdad no me lo esperaba a que ella se quedara quieta, observándome fijamente, cosa que hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir acelerado, más que cuando he corrido huyendo del gato gigante que busca casarse conmigo cuando soy mujer, o soy perseguido por los enemigos, o las prometidas, e incluso por Akane… mi corazón late un millón de veces más fuerte y rápido que en cualquiera de las situaciones mencionadas. Estoy al borde de un colapso, pero debo de tranquilizarme, ya que este momento se ha vuelto mágico.

Me doy un gran valor, un valor que surge en mí como un poderoso e impotente dragón que hace que mi mano llegue a la mejilla de Akane, sintiendo toda la tibiez que emerge de su suave y tersa piel. Simplemente me encandiló, me perdí en aquel tacto, sobre todo cuando empezó a tornarse más caliente la piel de Akane. Ella no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por retirar mi mano y eso me agradaba muchísimo, porque no había ningún rechazo de ella hacia a mí, dándome más confianza. Además, ya no se notaba para nada cansada y mucho menos somnolienta como hace unos minutos. Abrió la boca, respirando por ella, parecía que no podía respirar.

—Akane… —le llamé suavemente, preocupado de que le estuviera pasando algo.

¡Estuvo a punto de caerse! Así que actué rápido y la sostuve por la cintura. La observé por un segundo y no dudé en jalarla hacia mí, necesitaba ya tenerla entre mis brazos, admirarla más de cerca, sentí su bello cuerpo pegado al mío, siempre le he dicho que tiene un feo cuerpo, pero solo lo hago con el fin de molestarla, más la verdad es que me encanta, y las veces que la he visto con ropa ceñida a su espectacular figura me ha dejado sin aliento, pero por miedo a ser llamado pervertido por ella, mejor le digo todo lo contrario a lo que pienso. El caso es que tenerla pegada a mí me está volviendo loco, se me está nublando los pensamientos y lo que sale a flote son mis sentimientos y una fuerte, latente necesidad que tengo desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Ella estaba inmutada por mi acción, no hacía nada en absoluto para separarse de mí, en verdad me fascinaba que Akane le gustaba estar junto a mí. Me acerqué un poco más a su rostro para contemplar la perfección hecha mujer.

No pude contenerme, contemple sus deliciosos labios, tenía que saber que se sentía tenerlos sobre los míos. Llevé mi mano sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con toda mi ternura. Me volví loco cuando después de mi tacto, Akane se humedeció los labios, volviéndolos más tentadores, yo no podía contenerme más, no podía, tenía ya que probar los labios de Akane o moriría.

Lo hice, al fin tuve el valor de poner mis labios sobre los de Akane. Sus tiernos, dulces y suaves labios me mandaron al paraíso directamente. Sentí maravillas, explosiones de alegría, de un calor que me invadió y me subió la temperatura, de cosquilleos agradables y escalofríos que me dieron un pequeño espasmo, todo eso me hizo sentir con aquel pequeño y tímido beso. El mejor beso de mi vida, ahora fui yo quien tuvo el valor de besar y lo mejor de todo, es que lo hice con la persona que amo. Nos separamos, yo sonrojado por temor a recibir la golpiza de mi vida, pero bien valía la pena, pero no fue así, nos miramos fijamente, yo creo que esbocé una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa, la verdad no tenía idea de cómo actuar o qué decir después de besarla. Sus ojos brillaban como soles, como si me dijera que estaba muy contenta por el beso que le di, pero yo estaba igual o más emocionado que ella. Estaba que podría saltar hasta la luna de pura alegría.

—Ranma —la escuché, pero creo que me quede paralizado del miedo, ¿no le gustó? Pero colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas, creo que me puse color lava en ése momento, porque de repente, ahora era yo el que estaba aprisionado en un profundo y largo beso.

¡Dios, me he perdido! Estoy a merced de Akane, disfrutando de sus labios que juguetean con los míos… ¡Me ha mordido la muy atrevida! Y ha sido inesperado y haciendo que un exquisito escalofrío me recorra completo, despertando en mí partes desconocidas pero sin duda alguna, muy agradables. Aprisioné más su cuerpo contra el mío, no quería que hubiera ni un centímetro de distancia entre ella y yo. Mis manos querían explorar un poco más, pero ante eso me contuve, ya que la necesidad que ella despertó en mí era demasiado grande, pero lo bueno es que tengo bastante auto control. Nos tuvimos que separar porque ya no había más aire en nuestros pulmones. Respiramos agitados por aquel intenso y delicioso beso. Muchísimo mejor que él que yo le di. Francamente estaba impresionado por la acción de Akane pero no me desagradó en absoluto, al contrario, sólo esperaba llenar mis pulmones para volver a besarnos con ésa misma manera o incluso más intensidad.

—¿Continuamos? —me preguntó algo sofocada, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

—¡Claro! —Respondí rápido, la tomé de la cintura, ni loco iba a dejar de escapar la oportunidad de volver a poseer sus labios.

Nos besamos por más tiempo, explorando mejor nuestra boca, las sensaciones que nos provocaba cada contacto, me atreví a darle unos besos en su cuello, escuchando su respiración más agitada. Las cosas se pusieron más intensas que aquellos besos. La noche simplemente fue mágica. Le demostré todo mi amor con mis besos y caricias, dejándole muy en claro que sólo ella es la que me importa como prometida y por supuesto como mi futura esposa, no quiero y no necesito a nadie más que ella. Akane es la única y verdadera dueña de mis pensamientos, de mi corazón y alma, desde que la vi sonreír. Ella se quedó dormida, exhausta por todo el amor que nos dimos, yo fascinado contemplando la belleza de mi Akane, abrazándola cálidamente.

Ahora no me queda ninguna duda de lo que Akane les dijo a Shampoo y a Ukyo era más que serio. Sé que Akane me ama y mucho, como yo la amo a ella, es la única verdad, le pese a quien le pese y después de ésta noche, estoy seguro que nuestro compromiso va a dar un gran paso, y ustedes son testigos de ello.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>G*R*A*C*I*A*S<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola hemosas personas de Fanfiction! <strong>

**Espero de corazón que se encuentren muy bien en todos los aspectos y no como yo que ando casi muriendo por una severa infección de garganta que me ha provocado gripe, tos, dolor de cabeza, dolor de pecho entre otros malestares y para colmarlo, una semana llena de mucho trabajo u.u De verdad espero que no se enfermen así de feo. **

**Bueno, aquí les traigo la última parte de la pequeña mini historia, ahora relatada desde la perspectiva de Ranma, ya que se me hizo muy egoísta dejar la historia solo con Akane, espero que sea de su agrado :D Ya saben que ésta pequeña historia es para amortiguar un poco lo amargo de Indiferencia para las personas que hago sufrir. Un poco de miel para quitar el mal sabor de la hiel. La historia es 100% Ranma y Akane, así que espero lo disfruten ;) Es con todo mi cariño :D **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, por agregar a favoritos y poner en alerta la pequeña historia :D ¡GRACIAS!**

**Agradeceré los reviews de la siguiente forma: quienes tienen cuenta en la página les enviaré un MP y a los invitados, les responderé por éste medio n.n **

**Ranma k, wolfing, Guest, Guest, Guest, Critikal, bry, nancyricoleon, xandryx y a los lectores anónimos por regalarme un poco de su tiempo para leer y comentar :D **

***Ranma K: **Lo sé, en Indiferencia las cosas se ponen color de hormiga y entiendo perfectamente tu situación, mucho sufrimiento, drama y maldad muajajaja, creo que más por parte de la autora más que de la misma historia xP, No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente ;) Cuídate mucho sale. Hasta pronto mi estimado lector aterrado por indiferencia.

***Guest: **Jajajaja, sí estuvo buenísimo el comentario de Ranma K. Le atinó.

***Guest: **Sí la verdad que ya era justo y necesario un pequeño fic con mucha dulzura y amor, así para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que he dejado con Indiferencia.

***Guest: **Es que soy mala… muy pero muy mala muajajajaja, por eso me enferme x.x se llama karma xP, pero no soy tan mala y por eso hice la historia para devolverles un poco de dulzura n.n

***bry: **Gracias por la puntualización, creo que se debió a que salió muy espontánea y me apure en subirla, así como que tenía una vocecita diciéndome: apúrate para que vean que no eres una desalmada que gusta hacer sufrir a tus lectores con indiferencia, sobre todo los que aman la pareja de Ranma y Akane, así que apúrate, apúrate… y bueno, la historia ya está ahora sí finalizada oficialmente n.n

Es por ti y por los que aman la pareja oficial de Ranma ½ que escribo estas pequeñas historias que son 100% Ranma y Akane all love, para no hacerlos sufrir con la otra historia que por el momento es mejor no mencionarla shhh… y es que la verdad tengo un montón de historias que contar sobre ésta pareja n.n las historias de amor de Ranma y Akane no faltaran. Cuídate linda :D

***xandryx: **Ahora sí que miel sobre hojuelas ;)

***Lectores silenciosos: **Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer este pequeño fic :D

**Aprovecho este espacio para hacer un AVISO respecto a Indiferencia, debido a que me enfermé de manera muy fea, no pude escribir nada del siguiente capítulo, francamente esto me tomó por sorpresa y sí es algo que me descolocó por completo, pido una disculpa por llegar a tardar en actualizar, pero les prometo que en cuanto me recuperé me pongo a escribir para publicar lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo de Indiferencia n.n les mando besos desinfectados :* **

**Me despido, les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso desinfectado para no contagiarlos Cuídense mucho ;) **

**Bye bye. **


End file.
